Even Sidekicks Need The Guardians
by Katechristmas
Summary: The guardians help out the young justice team threw out their lives, either in happy,sad, or bad situations.
1. Robins Sing on Easter Sunday

Richard sat on the bed of his room in Wayne Manor; it was the morning before Easter, the first Easter without his parents. He remembered painting eggs with his mother, using her special stencils to spell out their names on the delicate shells. Bruce had to work today, apologizing many times for missing the holiday and promising that Alfred would take him egg hunting.

Richard sighed and stood up, grabbing his jacket and heading downstairs. Alfred was there, waiting for his young master. "Are you ready to go Master Richard?" he asked. "Yes Alfred" Richard answered, heading out the door to the car.

Soon they were at the park of Gotham, kids with baskets and their parents sitting on blankets, talking about numerous topics. "I will be right here Master Richard, please do not wonder off the park grounds on your hunt" Alfred said while giving Richard a basket. Richard nodded and started to walk to the woods that outlined half of the park, not looking at any of the kids who just stared, some recognizing him.

Richard barely found any eggs, only two so far. He sat on a fallen over tree trunk, staring at the two eggs. Their design reminded him of his parents, one being light and had the comforting color of pink, and the other having the brave color of green and being a little heavier than the other. A few tears escaped the young boy's face and dripped onto the green grass at his feet, unaware that a creature was watching. Richard wiped his eyes and nearly jumped when he felt something touch him and zip away, when he turned; on top of a rock were two more eggs, but they were special. On one was the painting of Richard's father and mother, the other had him and his family, all happy.

Richard grabbed them immediately and looked around, looking for whoever had put them there. "Hey, pipsqueak" he heard a voice; it was Terence, the bully from his school. He came over to Richard, giving him a glare with a smirk "what do you want Terence..?" Richard asked, holding the two eggs close to him. "Those are mine, give em, or I'll take them" Terence glared, holding out one of his hands. "h-here" Richard said, putting down the basket with the eggs he didn't care about. "I want all of them, stupid" Terence said, putting his hand out for the others. "No! You can't take these!" Richard said, backing away a little. "give me them!" The older boy said, grabbing Richards arm and pulling on it. Richard struggled to pull his arm back and keep the two eggs in his other arm.

Suddenly Terence's grip lightened and his gaze went behind Richard, his eyes filling with fear. He let go of the small boy and ran away, but when he had let go, he had pulled Richard forwards a little which caused the two eggs to fall to the ground and break. Richard did not look to see what scared off the bully or see the boy flee back to his mother; he was too worried about the eggs. He went on his knees and looked at the broken shells, the one with his familiar had a crack going right threw them, breaking the happy picture in half.

Richard sniffled and silently started to cry, but soon felt him being picked up by two furry arms. At first he thought it was some man or woman with a furry coat, but when he looked up, it was a large bunny like creature. No fear came to the child, but curiosity swept over him instead. "Who are you?" Richard sniffled, wiping his eyes with his left sleeve. "What do ya think ya lil ankle bitter?" the Bunny said in a Australian accent. Richard's eyes widened "the Easter Bunny..?" He asked. The bunny smiled and nodded as he sat on the ground, putting Richard in his lap. "Thank you for scaring off Terence mister Bunny" the boy said. "No problem and here." THE Easter bunny took out something from the pouch he held, but his paw fur covered what he held.

"I made more incase those weren't enough" He said, opening his paw to reveal complete replicas of the eggs that lay broken near them. Richard's eyes went wide and his smile went just as big as he took them. "your very strong Richard, I know how it feels to lose your family too." He said. Richard blinked and looked at the rabbits green eyes that held hope which comfort him. "Really?" He asked. The bunny just nodded and put Richard on his feet again "I have to go now, more eggs to place and bullies to scare off" He chuckled.

"But Mister Bunny, can't you stay longer? I beat Bruce would love to meet you!" Richard said, grabbing the bunny's paw. He sighed and went eye level "sorry kiddo, Bruce doesn't believe in the Easter Bunny, and I can't stay any longer, but who knows; I could come back next year, or the year after that" He said, patting Richards head. "Just keeping believing and hoping and I'll be there." He said, then tapped his foot on the ground and disappeared in a tunnel, leaving a single flower on where the tunnel sealed up.

Richard ran back to Alfred with only the two eggs. "Master Richard, wouldn't you like more eggs then just those two?" Alfred asked at seeing his young master with only two. Richard shook his head with a smile "no thanks Alfred, I got enough" he said, looking at the pictures of his parents.

Years passed and Richard kept believing in the Easter bunny, yet his team did not understand their youngest member's belief in the so called Myth, but each year on Easter; Richard went to the same place and found the special eggs that the bunny would leave, each one having his family on it, and on the Easter of 2016, when Richard was just losing belief and did not go to the Hunt, he found a single egg on his bed. It had the painted picture of his team, and on the other side it said "Never Lose hope" which made him smile.


	2. A sweet visit for Wally

Tooth zipped around Central City, it being her first night on the field in about 400 years. She zoomed into a boy's room, recognizing which boy lived here. His name was Wallace West, a very funny young man if she does say so herself. He loved getting his teeth out to stay up to see the Tooth Fairy, each time falling asleep before she could get there. What really made her laugh as the time he took his friend's tooth and put it under his pillow, only to see her; not for the money.

She saw the ginger hair of small 5 year old Wally peaking out the blanket that covered him and she could see the flashlight still on under it. She giggled and reached into the pillow, but jumped when the, supposed to be sleeping, boy peaked out his blanket. His green eyes lit up as he sat up. "The twooth fairy!" he said, smiling with a gap in his teeth. Tooth did a smile, even though she was worried 'Why didn't Sandy get him!?' she thought. "Your awot more pwetty then I thought miss fairy" he said, looking at her beautiful feathers. "awww that's so sweet, thank you Wally" Tooth said. Wally jumped up and down like it was Christmas. He ran to his wall and took off a paper and ran up to her. It was a drawing, of a girl with wings and some man in a red and yellow. "That's you with Fwash, the fastest man awive!" Wally said, pointing at the figures. Tooth giggled in her thoughts at how he drew her, it was so cute.

Wally's face went from happy to an adorable seriousness. "Miss fairy, I don't want money this twime. My uncle Barry is having twouble with my aunt and…could you make them happy? Pwease Miss Fairy?" Wally asked which touched Tooth's heart. "Oh sweetie, I'm not sure if I…" she stopped when she saw the hope in Wally's eyes. Tooth smiled at that "I know just the thing, but, if you want it to work. You have to go back to sleep, alright?"

The child smiled and nodded, climbing into bed. Tooth got his prize from under his pillow and put something under it. "When you wake up, bring what I put under your pillow to your uncle. But you can't see till morning, or it won't work" She said, getting a nod and yawn as a reply. Tooth kissed his forehead then left with Wally sleeping peacefully with dreams of Flash.

That morning, once Wally woke up, he sat up straight and lifted his pillow. Under it was a single golden tooth, having the engravings of B.A on it. Wally smiled and put it in his pocket, racing downstairs.

And the golden tooth had worked from the instant it was put in his uncle's hand. From that moment on, Wally believed in Tooth, but never told the girls of course.


	3. Kindness overcomes any Anger

Sandman made his rounds on the east of the United States, just above Rhode Island, when a certain dream caught his attention. There was a taint of anger in this Child's dream, heck, he wasn't not even a child; it was a teenage boy, maybe sixteen. But Sandman had heard about this child from his fellow Guardians, this child, Conner, wasn't just a mere child; he was something they called a Clone. Sandman felt bad for the kid, being held as a weapon in some glass case for his whole life, they we're actually quite happy for him when they learned he had left the place called Cadmus. Plus, the one who had the DNA used to make Conner, had ignored him without even welcoming him out of his prison.

Sandman floated into Conner's room, luckily for Sandy; One of Conner's teammates were just exiting the mountain so Sandy could walk straight in. Conner was in his bed, covers tossed a little as images in dreamsand floated over his head. The dream was different; the normal pretty gold dust now had an angry red tint to it. It showed Conner with someone else, but the person had turned his back on him, making the small figure of Conner look down sadly. Sandy touched the sand, trying to take away the anger and bring a beautiful dream, but when it touched; more red spread over the gold, making Conner move in his sleep slightly, eyes shut tight. Sandy felt something lick his hand and heard a whine, turning to see Conner's pet dog, Wolf. Wolf rested his head on the bed, eyeing his master with concern; no one really liked seeing their friend having an unhappy dream.

The tiny yellow man pat Wolf's head and then went back to giving Conner a happy dream. He made a ball of sand in his hand and pinched it a couple times at certain places; it shaped into many different things, different things that would make the teenager happy. Finally, the figure of gold was shaped as an S, Sandy being delighted with his success. He floated above Conner and lightly put the figure into the dreamsand floating above the boys head, and the dream changed instantly. It changed so the figure had a hand resting on Conner's shoulder, with Conner smiling up at him. Conner had stopped moving in his sleep and had calmed, the red in his dreams escaping and dissolving.

Sandman did a happy twirl in the air at solving the dream problem, and then was licked again by the large white dog. Sandman left after getting Wolf asleep to, Wolf lying next to his master.

When Conner woke up the next morning, He was puzzled on how his dream had turned so suddenly so he asked his girlfriend, Megan. "What I've read from books is that a man called Sandman can change our dreams and give us them, but I don't know if that is true or not" She explained as she handed Conner a bowl of cereal. During breakfast Conner kept thinking if that was what happened with his dream, one moment it was unhappy, another it was wonderful. From that moment on, he believed the so called 'myth' of Sandman


	4. Mister Frosty

Jack laughed as he jumped from roof to roof. He had just made it snow in Gotham and even did a few frost tricks that he loved to perform, even if there was no audience. Jack sat on the roof of a home,panting as he looked around the dark city that was now covered in snow. "now THAT was fun" he chuckled to himself,twisting his wooden staff between his ice cold fingers. Something caught the winter spirits attention as a figure climbed out of the home's window,being a teenage girl with long black hair. He floated down to the window the girl had left, looking in to see a bedroom with a small girl. The girl was maybe 8 years old and had blonde hair with green eyes, her face didn't seem happy like other children Jack had seen;but it looked sad. Jack went thru the window,not caring if he made a noise or not since he was invisible to the child.

Jack looked at the pictures on the nightstand between the two beds. It seemed the little girl and the teenager were siblings,well,it looks like it from the pictures. 'the sister must have left her' he thought, feeling bad for the girl. The little girl sat on her bed, probably thinking about her sister. Jack thought for a second on how he could help,yet she wouldn't be able to see him. Jack's lips turned into a smile as he figured it out, hurrying to the window.

The girl heard something and looked up "huh?" On the window her sister had left threw was now closed and what looked like frost was forming over the glass. She watched something or someone write out the words "don't be sad" on the frost, making the girl run over. "Hello?" she said, reaching to touch the glass. "who are you..? my names Artemis!" she said, smiling as she touched to cold window. Jack smiled when it started to work, tracing out the words "it's nice to meet you,was that your sister?" "yeah..she left because my dads mean..." she said sadly. "So,what can i call you!?" the child's mood changed imediantly. Jack chuckled at her mood change and wrote on the glass 'Anything you want,child' Artemis stood near the window and thought for a second."I know! I'll call you Mister Frosty!" she giggled."well,ya got one part right,kiddo" Jack chuckled.  
"we're going to be friends,arn't we?" she said,and laughed when she got a smiley face as a reply.

Over the years,the so called 'Mister Frosty' was there for Artemis even when she had thought he was just a figment of her imagination. Jack learned all about her friends,school,family, and some stories made him feel horrible for the blonde. He was happy for her though, she dealed with it like a adult,but still had a childish sense somewhere.

By Artemis' 16th birthday, she wasn't at her home much and couldn't talk to Jack. He felt upset about that,but waited each day to atleast say hi.

(hope you like this one, took me awhile. I need a few ideas for the next one. it should either be M'gann or Kaldur,and i need some ideas about it. can ya guys comment your ideas?)


	5. Fighting Isn't How You Celebrate X-mas

Megan and Kaldur sat infront of their friends that barked at each other non-stop. It was the evening of Christmas Eve and Wally just had to start a fight with Artemis which caught onto Robin and Conner. Wally had started by teasing Artemis of what he called her 'imaginary friend'. But then Artemis had a come back about the Tooth Fairy, Conner said something about the fairy to which made Wally insult the Sandman. Then Robin joined in with trying to say that none of them were real. Megan was scared of trying to stop them since she still wasn't sure if human customs would let her do that, and Kaldur didn't wanna be dragged in.

"Isn't this supossed to be a peaceful holiday?" Megan asked Kaldur. "I suppose, but this holiday isn't going to be so peaceful as you think" Kaldur answered. "Should we cut in?" the martian asked. "I think if we tried, it'd only get it worse. We should let it die down" He said. Megan nodded and went back into the kitchen to finish making her christmas cookies, yet she had a bad feeling about the fighting.

Luckily, it didn't take long for the fighting to stop, but each member that had been part of it were very angry or upset, especially Conner.  
They went to their rooms and left Kaldur and M'gann alone. "I feel horrible about the fighting, we should have done something" Megan stated. "Megan, I don't think you'd like Superboy or Wally mad at you. It'd be worse" her friend said as he sat at the counter. "Maybe we can do something now? like to cheer them up?" She put the cookies in the oven as she spoke. "Its to late for that, I'm going to bed. Merry Christmas Megan,goodnight" The alantian said as he walked out.

Megan sighed and waited for the cookies to be done. She wanted them ready for what she heard as Santa Claus, but she thought the leaving cookies part was a lie, since Wally was the one who told her and it'd be obvious that he'd want to eat them. She rested her chin on her arms that layed on the smooth countertop. She was getting tired, yet she stayed up so she could set the cookies at the Christmas tree which stood tall in the livingroom,decorated with popcorn strings and ortaments. M'gann yawned and closed her eyes,just for a second.

She suddenly smelled smoke which made her jump. she rushed to the oven,turned it off and took out her somewhat burned cookies. She looked at the clock and it was 11:45 pm. She blinked 'I must have fallen asleep! oh dear I hope Santa will like these, if He hasn't come yet' she thought. she looked into the livingroom and saw christmas presents under the tree, lots more than the league had put down for their young team. "He must have come!" she said outloud happily, but covered her mouth. She didn't want to wake up the already grumpy Conner, since he'd be the only one to hear her.

M'gann noticed something under the tree that made her smile wide, she put the cookies in the fridge for the morning then went to bed.

That morning each member woke up and headed to the livingroom, some of them were still grumpy from last night, but Wally was for sure happy about getting presents, maybe even a special present from his favorite martian girl. Megan sat next to Conner on the couch, sipping hot chocolate as she waited for everyone to come in. "Aww,Santa didn't leave any cookies left" Wally whined. "he came before I could put them down, their in the fridge Wally" Megan said. Kaldur sat on the floor near to the couch, also with a cup of hot chocolate, yet not to hot. Wally sped to the kitchen and came back later with a mouth stuffed of christmas shaped cookies. Artemis rolled her eyes, she wanted to talk to mister frosty last night but she fell asleep before he could come.

"Are we ready to open presents?" Robin asked from the closest spot to the tree, his childish side showing as he smiled wide at the presents that waited to be ripped open. "everyone is here, so yes. Robin can go first" Kaldur said. "awwwww~" Wally whined, getting a glare from Artemis. Robin nodded at his leader and got the closet present with his name on it. It had a colorful red and yellow wrapping with a black bow, having a small card sticking out the wrapping on the side. He took it out and was surprised as he read it. "whos is from?" Megan asked. "The...Easter bunny?" Wally said as he read it over Robin's shoulder. Artemis snickered at that, she didn't believe in the easter bunny, not even Santa but she went along with it. Robin put the present in his lap and carefully ripped off the paper, finding a small box inside. He took the scissors Wally brought and cut off any tape. Inside was a boomerang that looked like a batarang, being made out of a black like colored wood with pictures of easter eggs that were colored red and yellow.

Robin chuckled and picked it out of the box,feeling the smooth wood. "Woah! thats cool! but isn't that a little old fashioned to fight with?" Wally said. Artemis hit him in the back of the head "its not one of those you fight with, its one you keep or put on the wall" she snapped. Wally rubbed the back of his head "ow..."

Robin picked up a small card that layed under the boomerang, reading it. 'Merry Christmas ya ankle-biter. Might not be something you can fight with, but it'll look nice in your room. Don't forget to go to the park for your egg on Easter, this years gonna be a special one' it read. Robin felt every speck of anger from last night leave his body as he read it, he loved hearing from his rabbit friend, real or unreal. He put the boomerang and card in the box, setting it to the side. "Alright, Wally, your up" Kaldur said. Wally sped to his present imediantly, picking it up. "Kid, I think you should open this one slowly, I think it might be a special one" Megan said. "Anything for you sweet stuff" Wally winked at her then kneeled on the ground with the box infront of him.

He ripped the light green and orange paper off it quickly and opened the box. He blinked when he saw what was inside. He took out what looked like a bracelet, being made of gold with a large jewel in front. the jewel was a mixture of green,yellow,and light blue with a weird yellow glow. he felt the jewel and felt a opening. He got his finger under the opening and lightly opened the jewel, having something that confused him. It was a tooth, inside a small glass bulb that was attached to the hollow inside. Artemis laughed "you got woman jewelry for christmas, Santa must have gone all out!" Wally ignored the blonde and got the card that rested inside the box. 'Merry Christmas Wallace! I hope you like your present, the same baby tooth you left under your pillow that night is inside. Just touch it when you need to remember anything important. Love the Tooth Fairy' it read.

Wally smiled wide, forgetting all about last night as he looked at the gold bracelet that held his memories "souvenir!" he called out. "Whos it from?" Artemis asked. Wally imediantly hugged the paper close to him "none of your business,blondey" He said. Artemis raised an eyebrow but ignored it.

Artemis got to the tree for it was her turn,picking up a white box with green snowflakes on it. She took off the paper and Wally laughed, inside of it was yet another wrapped object. Artemis glared at the object,already thinking it was some prank from Wally or Roy, maybe both. She gripped the blue paper around the object caustiously. She glanced at Wally then took the paper off slowly. She was surprised on what she found, arrowheads! there were 6 arrowheads inside. They were made of what looked like glass,like bullet proof glass. They were designs on them too, light blue markings of frost coming from the tip. When she touched one, it felt cold and sharp, something that made her smile. She knew right away who it was from, yet the person has never given her a present.

"girly arrowheads? lame" Wally said, then got hit by Artemis. "They're perfect" she said, taking out an arrow. she put one of the new arrwoheads on and aimed at the wall. When she let it go, the arrow flew towards the wall, oncee it hit, a gust of cold wind hit every member, and what was left around the arrow was ice, stuck to the wall. Artemis smiled and got the arrow out, one the arrowhead left the wall, the ice disappeared instantly.  
"woah..who gave ya that?" Wally asked. "Mister Frosty, duh." Artemis tapped Wally on the head with her arrow before putting back with her other ones.

Megan went to the tree and took off something that hanged. "Conner, this is for you" She said, handing it to her boyfriend. Conner looked at it, seeing a yellow pouch made from a soft fabric. It had a yellow card poking out from the top the had 'Conner' on the front in red writing.  
He raised an eyebrow and thought on who it could be from, not from Clark thats for sure. He took out the card and opened it. It was a good thing Megan helped him learn to read cursive or he wouldn't be able to read the card. 'I hope you have a Merry Christmas, if anything upsets you,especially Clark,just dream it and I'll take care of it. just sprinkle the dust over your head at night and I'll be in your dreams, from Sandman' the card made his eyes go a little bigger. 'he is real...' he thought. he then put the card in his pocket and looked inside the pouch. inside was glowing gold sand,almost filled to the top of the pouch.

Conner smiled and pot the pouch in his pocket, not telling any of the team on what he got. "Hey sugar,looks like you got something! its for Kaldur to" Wally said, getting a present from behind the tree and giving it to megan. M'gann blinked and Kal raised an eyebrow. "well, gone on. open it" Rob said with a smile. Megan nodded and sat on the floor next to the Atlantian. It had a golden color wrapping paper and a red bow, there was no tag from who it was from,only to who it was for. Kaldur slowly took off the paper and opened the box. First thing in the box both of them saw was a note with the outline of gold.

Megan picked it up and opened it, reading it. "Hope the quarrel ended with what we made up for the others. oh and Megan, theres a cookie recipe inside that can help you make the best cookies, trust me, I know the best. Kaldur, your present was a hard one,had to put every bit of magic in it, so don't break it. Merry Christmas, Signed Santa claus. and I mean the REAL Santa Claus' She smiled and handed it to Kaldur. While he read it, Megan picked out a small object wrapped in dark green with a paper stuck to it, probably the recipe. She opened the wrapping and nearly gasped in shock. It was a necklace, the chain made of gold and a large red jewel pendant. The jewel was most special though, it was the rarest jewel found on Mars.

"Wow thats pretty, is it some kind of ruby?" Kf asked. "No, its a K'llepmotus, the rarest jewel on Mars..." Megan said, staring at the beautiful jewel. Kaldur finished reading the letter and took out his wrapped gift. It was the shape of a ball and had dark blue wrapping. As he held it in his hand, it seemed as light as a feather. He raised an eyebrow, eyes full of curiousity as he started to wrip it off. The ball was more like a snowglobe, a trim on top and bottom made of gold with a aqua tint to it. It was entirely made of glass except the trim, and the inside was enty. On the trim, in writing it said "Say the name of your home" in cursive. "Atlantis" he chanted, and from the bottom of the ball appeared glitter. It swirled in the ball till it made a image, a image of Atlantis. It was like a picture was taken there, or a camera. He smiled wide and looked more into the image, seeing moving figures of Atlantians going back and forth into buildings and coming out.

"Wow" Meg said "these are amazing" Kaldur nodded in agreement to his green friend.

"This Christimas might have started off horribly, but ended with a bunch of AWESOME presents" Wally said and everyone smiled.


	6. The end

Ok, this is not at all an update, it's more of a authors note. Here are some questions I'd like to ask you all.

Did you like the ending?

Would you like a sequel?

If so, Please comment and give me ideas on the sequel

If there is a sequel, it'd probably be about the whole team meeting the guardians and helping each other with a fight or what not. But there will be fluff stuff, even with Mister Frosty and Artemis, since a lot of people to seem to like that ( X3 )

Oh, also, if anyone has the idea for the title of the sequel, review your suggestions, I love them all.


End file.
